


My Bounty is as Boundless as the Sea (podfic version)

by RecordedByMagpie (MagpieMorality)



Series: Magpie's Podfics [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Shakespeare Quotations, TSA agents, the inherant romanticism of pissing off the TSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/RecordedByMagpie
Summary: Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night(Airports, Wine, Hotels, and Nicky thinking about how much he loves Joe)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Magpie's Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	My Bounty is as Boundless as the Sea (podfic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flamingbluepanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Bounty is as Boundless as the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883925) by [Flamingbluepanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda). 



> A joy to be allowed to read, please forgive any pronunciation I have butchered!

This fic reading/podfic begins as the first chapter begins without introduction. Find it here on soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/user-334633683/boundless-as-the-sea>

Happy listening!


End file.
